Collection of OneShots
by Carlson
Summary: It's exactly what is says. It's a collection of very short one-shots, 400 words or less.. PLEASE review! I love getting feedback to make your experience more enjoyable! Note: Word count based on story, not author notes!
1. Celebration

Bright blue and green ribbons were wrapped around the trees. Banners announced the Ordon Festival. All around the village were decorated shops and houses. People gathered near the stream, food scattered across long wooden tables.

"Oh, I wish Link could see this..." mumbled a certain blond haired boy.

His father smiled down at him, "Oh, I know, Colin. But you know that he's very busy back at the castle. There's much he needs to do."

"Yes, but I still wish that he could be at the festival. He's never missed one!" The little boy sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Who's never missed what?" joked a familiar voice.

The crowd of villagers looked up in surprise.

"Link!" The mayor's daughter, Ilia, shouted. She weeded her way up to hug him, "You're here!"

"Well, the king allowed me time off you come and enjoy the festival. He knows how much it means to me," Link said.

"Oh, I never knew the king was so compassionate! I see him in a much better light now!" exclaimed Sera, the village shopkeeper.

"Yes, well, it's sunset. Let the festival begin!" boomed Mayor Bo.

The villagers all sat around the table and feasted, overjoyed to have their friend and son back with them.


	2. Sheikah Smile

A hero and his helper stood before the Kakariko well.

"One year ago today, you pushed me back and knocked me unconscious," teased the hero, a teenage boy by the name of Link.

"Isn't it actually _eight_ years?" challenged the helper, a Sheikah, appropriately named Sheik.

"Well, it would be one year if _someone_ didn't make me go all the way back to my own time. Besides, I guess it really isn't an anniversary if it technically didn't happen," explained Link.

Unknowingly, the hero had just made a Sheikah, the expressionless and emotionless tribe of warriors, smile under his face-mask. Never would Sheik tell, but he would always remember.


	3. Don't Go

Two people gathered at the outskirts of a village. One was a tall man, eyes a dark blue. His pack was full and he was ready to leave. The other was a shorter girl, hair wrapped around her head, powder blue eyes glistening with tears.

The couple had spent the passed few months together, catching up and having fun. Their time had come to an end, for the man had been called to complete a task for the royal family. There was no going back.

"Link..." croaked the girl.

He turned slightly, looking back at her. His heart felt like it was going to fall to pieces. Just the thought of having to leave her all along like that made him feel like a terrible person, "I'm sorry, Ilia. I have no choice. I cannot refuse."

"Where... where are you going?" Ilia struggled not to cry. She knew that if she wept, it would only make things harder.

Link looked down, not knowing how to answer her question, "I don't know yet. Far away, though. I can tell. I won't be able to visit, but I'll be back as soon as I can," He looked up to the sky, seeing that the moon had climbed to its peak, "I'm sorry, Ilia... I have to go now. Goodbye." He turned and he left.

"Please..." She sighed, "don't go..."


	4. Frustrated

The Zora princess sat on her throne, her chin resting in her hand.

"Ruto! Sit up! That is no posture for a princess!" scolded her father. She glared up at him as she did so. He looked down at her, "What is making you so upset? You are always so poised!"

"It's nothing!" snapped Ruto, her face cross.

"Do not lie to me, dear. I know there is something wrong. Is it something I can fix?"

"Maybe... could you send Link into Lord Jabu-Jabu again? And then make Lord Jabu-Jabu go underwater?" Ruto giggled evilly.

"Ruto!" gasped the king, appalled, "What makes you say such things?"

"He chose me at first! And now he runs off to the Hylian princess!" vented the Zora, "Apparently I'm not good enough for him! Why must boys be so frustrating?!"

King Zora looked down at his daughter, unable to speak. He had no explanation, for he never had to court anyone in his life. His marriage to her mother had been arranged, but they fell in love anyway. He just took one more look at his frustrated daughter before going to talk to a giant fish about eating a certain Hero of Time.


	5. Empty Threat

A young flame-haired boy with pale skin and freckles all across his face sat with a green haired girl in the forest. They sat on rocks beside a small but deep pool of water.

"Where do you suppose _he _is?" asked the boy.

"Somewhere, doing something great," answered the girl.

"Hey! Saria! Don't say that! He _can't_ be doing anything great! He _abandoned _us and now the whole forest is a disaster!" snapped the boy, "He's probably dead. That's what everybody says. If you leave the forest, you die."

"Mido! How dare you say such things! I have this feeling that everything is going to be all right. Just calm down! You're just jealous!" retaliated Saria.

"Oh yeah?" shouted Mido, "I am _not _jealous!"

"Jealous, jealous, jealous!" Saria sang, dancing around the pool, "Oh, Mr. Jealously, there's someone at the door!"

"Stop that!"

"Who's gonna make me, Jealous Man?"

"I am! I'll cut off all your hair if you don't stop!" breathed Mido.

"Ha! I've never heard an emptier threat! The only sword in the _entire_ forest was taken by Link! You _can't_ cut my hair, Mr. I'm-Too-Jealous-To-Use-Logic."

Mido sighed, knowing he'd lost this round.


	6. Flowers

In the Southern Swamp, a princess sneaked away from her palace. She bounced quietly across the water and lilypads until she finally made it to the Woods of Mystery, which were located near the Magic Hag's Potion Shop.

She silently entered the woods and saw her friend, a happy white monkey, waiting for her.

"Princess!" he smiled, "It's nice to see you when I'm _not_ about to be roasted!"

The princess giggled, "Daddy can be such a fuddy-duddy, can't he?"

"Yes, yes!" laughed the monkey, "Now, let's go! I want to show you something!"

The princess followed the monkey as he jumped around the woods, searching for something. After a while of traveling, they came upon the place he was looking for.

"Look, princess! I found it and I thought of you," announced the monkey. He motioned towards the meadow of flowers. Scattered across the grass were beautiful flowers, ranging in size, color, and shape.

"Wow!" exclaimed the Deku princess, "It's so pretty!"

"I saw this flower, and I wanted to give it to you," he passed a magenta iris to her.

"Oh, I love it! Thank you for bringing me here!" The princess hugged the monkey, and they spent the rest of the night picking flowers and making bouquets.


	7. Kiss

Beth looked at Colin as he lay in his bed at the Elde Inn. He looked up at her, smiling.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, "I didn't hurt you when I pushed you out of the way, did I?"

Beth giggled, shaking her head, "Am _I_ hurt? I'm not the one a huge bulbin used to go jousting with! You're so lucky that Link is so brave. I see now that he's not the _only_ one who's brave."

"Huh?" sputtered Colin, "Oh! Erm... thanks," He was turning red.

"No, thank _you_. If it weren't for you, I'd have been bulbin chow!"

"No! Link would've saved you!"

"But I'm smaller and more fragile!" Beth got closer to him, "Surely I would've been hurt even worse than you! I would've been tossed off the side of the bridge! I would've been trampled by his giant boar!"

"N-No you wouldn't! Really, Beth, it wasn't anything big..."

"Oh, but it was..." whispered Beth, "I just wanted to thank you for it."

"Wha--" Colin lost his words when the girl next to him pecked him on the cheek.

She giggled once more, smiled, waved, and then skipped away, leaving the shaman's daughter to tend to the boy. Beth had a new boy to crush on, and this one was much easier to kiss.


	8. Masquerade

"Now, let the celebration of our very own Princess Zelda Nohansen commence!" boomed the great king. He held his glass in the air and the crowd followed, toasting to the princess's sixteenth birthday.

Everyone was masked, most wearing traditional and classical masks. One guest, though, wore a quite peculiar mask. It had a fox-like face, the wood painted a shining gold. On the tips of the ears and the nose was black paint. The eyes were squinted. It was the ever popular Keaton Mask, one worn only by children.

The princess approached the boy wearing the unusual mask, smiling beneath her plain white and pink cover.

"You just couldn't follow the trend tonight, could you?" Zelda giggled.

"You know I couldn't! Everybody has to know who I am, even at a ball where everyone is to be incognito!" laughed the boy.

"So, Link, where did you get that mask? I heard it was sold out at the Happy Mask Shop," the princess inquired.

Link contemplated the question, asking himself whether or not he should tell her, "A friend gave it to me a while ago. Remember when I left to find something?"

"Oh, very fondly. You were only gone a week or so," answered Zelda.

"Yes, well, in the three days that I was in this... town... I met a... kid... who had this mask. He let me keep it to remember our friendship by," explained Link. He had trouble finding the words.

"Okay, then... I have a feeling you're not telling me everything," the princess looked at him with a skeptical expression.

Link pulled a dark mask with red eyes, "Put this on and I'll tell you all about it tonight." He handed her the mask and pulled her out of the crowded ballroom to share his tale.


	9. Traitor

The great and all powerful Ganondorf watched through the twin witches' bubbling cauldron. He saw the witches circling the Spirit Temple. He saw the Hero of Time locked in a battle with Ganondorf's helper, Sheik.

He saw the hero fall, unable to match the fighting style of the Sheikah. The King of Evil laughed as Sheik dragged him off into the desert. After a night's sleep, he saw something incredible, something unbelievable in the cauldron.

The great Sheik was aiding the hero! He was sitting across a fire from him, sharing his food, sharing his shelter. The one who had helped Ganondorf rise to power had double crossed him! The King of Evil sat down, furious. Sheik was a traitor.

* * *

Okay, this is probably the worst thing I've ever written.. Plus, to truly understand this, you'll have to either read the Ocarina of Time manga or my story Ocarina of Time from Ganon's Point of View. Please keep reading, though, because I KNOW this one sucked...


	10. Tell the Truth

A copper haired ranch girl stood in the middle of the corral, admiring the horses. Her mind, however, was not on which horse could ride fastest or which stallion had the shiniest coat. All she could think about was the wild mare that could only be tamed by him.

She kept thinking about how he had saved her from a life of working for Ingo. Her mind kept wandering off into a fantasy where he swooped in and saved her everyday. She kept reminiscing about how he had jumped the tall ranch wall in one leap.

"Malon?" called her father, "Whatcha thinkin' about? I've been callin' ya for ten minutes, now!"

"Wha...?" mumbled Malon dreamily.

"What's so important that ya can't listen to yer own daddy?" teased Talon.

"Oh, nothing..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, really... Nothing important..."

"Tell the truth, Malon!" laughed her father, "I won' make fun of ya!"

"No, really, it doesn't matter..."

"Malon...."

"I was just thinking about... well..."

"Yeah...?"

"Link. I was thinking about Link."

* * *

Okay, this one kind of goes against what I like... it's not exactly Malink, but it's close. I mean, they're not together, but Malon is fantasizing... oh well... REVIEW, PLEASE!!


	11. Committed

Two Zora stood across from each other.

"Ralis..." whispered one. She was a female Zora, and a beautiful one at that. She had soft blue eyes and light blue skin. Her fins were long and delicate. She was quite graceful.

"Luluto..." he mumbled back. They're fingers intertwined as they smiled at each other. Ralis was a prince. His coronation was soon, for his father had died shortly after his birth. His mother had died only a year before he met Luluto.

The two Zora looked at each other for a long while.

"Luluto, may I ask you something?" Ralis murmured.

"Of course," replied his companion.

The prince pulled her into the pool of water that took up most of the throne room.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, staring at her.

She smiled big, wrapping her arms around him, "Yes, Ralis, I will."

Even though they were still young, they were committed. They were committed to each other, committed to their people, and committed to happiness.

* * *

Okay, can you say cheesy? I SWEAR the next one will be killer! I'm not the one choosing the theme, it's my friends! Be mad at them!


	12. Nightmare

Tossing and turning. Breathing heavily. Screams.

Rolling. Sweating. Terror. Gasps.

She was running from everything. She was being chased by everything. It was relentless. Anything she thought of became real in a new and twisted way, poised to attack. She ran and ran, but never got anywhere.

Stahlchildren and Stahlhounds dug themselves up from the ground. ReDeads screeched. Poes disappeared, swinging their lanterns and cackling. Wizzrobes muttered spells and summoned beasts. Keese of all kinds flew erratically in the air.

It was a nightmare, a terror. It was never ending. People burned beside her. Houses fell to pieces. Skulltullas haunted her. Poison Walltullas shot her with their venom. Her dreams brought death to those around her.

She gasped for air, shooting out of her bed. The shadows around her danced, scaring her even more. Finally she came to her senses, seeing that it was only a nightmare. That all came crashing down when she saw the Gibdo outside her bedroom window.

This girl was living in an everlasting night terror.


	13. Hyrulean Civil War

The Hyrulean Civil War had been bringing bloodshed to the country for several years. The great tribe of the Shadow People, the mysterious and powerful Sheikah, had their numbers cut into pieces. Only a select few still fought. The rest turned to smoke as blades pierced their hearts.

Hylian Knights, the most awesome of Hylian warriors Hyrule had ever known, fought valiantly. They, too, had their numbers sliced to bits. Just a couple still lived. The others lay on the ground, bleeding, dying.

The Gerudo armies kept coming. The waves of moblins never ceased. Fleets of women with curved swords continued to march from the sands. It seemed never ending. They were all led by the bearer of the Triforce of Power, the evil King of the Sands, Lord Ganondorf.

The Royal Family cowered in their palace. Back then it consisted of the King of Hyrule, Nohas Forgeaux, the Queen of Hyrule, Annabellin Forgeaux, and their new baby daughter, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda Forgeaux. Annabellin looked down at her daughter, seeing the small triangle that was branded to the back of the infant's right hand.

"Nohas," whispered the queen, her voice trembling, "My time has come."

The king looked to his wife, his eyes soft and sorrow-filled.

"This war has to come to an end," murmured Annabellin, "I will miss you dearly. Do not mourn my death, for I must do this for our country, for our people, for our family. Look at our daughter and you shall see a new queen. Take care of her and I shall always be with you."

The queen stepped out onto her balcony, observing the fray. She saw Phineaus Logrey, her most loyal knight, fall to the great King of Evil. Near the forbidden Kokiri Forest, she spotted his wife, Umbre, fleeing with their son. Annabellin nodded to herself. The time had come for her to end the war.

She put her arms up to the sky and concentrated her energy. Her body began to glow, as did the sky. In a flash of white light, the opposition fell dead, leaving Ganondorf wounded. The king looked at his wife once more before she disappeared. A single tear fell from his eye as he looked to his daughter.


	14. Promise Me

The boy with the wild blue eyes and the crazy blond hair stood somberly at the edge of town.

The girl with the soft cornflower irises and the windswept sienna hair looked up at him.

"Please..." she whispered, touching his arm.

He had no response to give her. He hadn't spoken for days, ever since he'd gotten the news.

"Don't..." her voice quavered. Her eyes were watering.

He didn't look at her. Seeing her that way would ruin his image of her, the one of her smiling, the one of her tending to his mare.

"I know you have to leave," she murmured, looking at his stone cold face, "Just... promise me something."

He looked away from her. He did nod, though. He would promise her the moon if he could. He would promise her everything. He would do anything for her.

"Promise me you'll back," her voice was clear now, but it still shook a bit, "Promise me you won't get hurt. Can you do that for me?"

Finally he turned to see her. He took a deep breath before saying, "Of course."


	15. Helpless

Well, I'm back.. I don't own Legend of Zelda! I own a cat, though. Yay! The ending to this one is kind of suckish, but then again, the whole thing is... sort of. It's a little bit weird, but I s'pose it's like.. Ganondorf conquered Hyrule and imprisoned Zelda. It's implied that it's those two, but it could be anyone, I guess... Please review!

* * *

Cold hands reach to my face, pulling my chin up to meet his eyes. His scaly fingers caress my cheek. He smiles. His mocha skin shines with sweat. His eyes emit desire.

"You are mine," he whispers, his voice gruff, "After all these years you are mine and you can do nothing to change that."

My breaths quicken as he gets closer.

"I am the king now. You are my queen. Together we will rule a kingdom more mighty than any other. You will do as I say and as will the rest of this land," His flaming hair catches my attention. It's a color so brilliant, so hard to ignore. He pulls on my chin once more, his eyes commanding my attention.

"You are mine. You are alone. You are helpless," He tugs me away, to a place I thought I'd never go.


	16. The Adventure of Crumby

Once, upon a piece of toast, there lived a crumb. He was small, so small, and he was very dark brown, almost black. He was a nice crumb, though. The crumb's name was Crumby.

One day, a piece of butter descended onto the toast. At first, all the crumbs on the whole piece of toast were frightened. Crumby was not. As the butter seeped into the cracks in the toast, the little crumb made it his mission to end the butter's reign of terror.

He adventured for what seemed like weeks (but was really just a few seconds) until he had gained enough wisdom and experience to take down the butter. As he approached, another terror appeared. A giant hole! It had white, flat spikes around it, and a huge mass in the middle. Crumby narrowly escaped being chomped by the hole. The butter, however, had not. They were saved!

But, not for long! The hole came again! Crumby told everyone to jump onto crackers. From there, Crumby traveled with a group of burly crumb pirates, to find a new land, a new piece of toast.

Sadly, they could not find one! Crumby did not give up. Soon, he found a large piece of bread, stale bread, that reminded him much of his toasty home. He deemed it, "New Toast." Everyone loved it.

Their troubles, were not over, though. Not long after they arrived, a new evil came to be. Mold! It spread across the bread, it's green spores taking over everything! Crumby did not know what to do. The mold wasn't soft and pliable like the butter. He had to think fast! He looked around, and finally, he found a large, cutting utensil. He used it to slice the land in half, isolating the part with the mold on it. All the surviving crumbs lived, happily every after, the moldy bread in the deep, smelly abyss that was under the huge waterfall.

* * *

Get it? The smelly abyss.... a garbage can? The waterfall... a sink? A giant hole with flat, white spikes in it... a mouth? Haha!!

Please review :)

Oh, and Crumby is supposed to be Link. And the butter is supposed to be Ganondorf. I guess the mold is, too, but I s'pose someone could take it for Bellum.. or something... I don't know! Imagination, people, imagination!


	17. Trapped

Time is unforgiving. It brings you places that you wish you had never gone. It shows you things you wish you'd never seen. Time waits for no one.

It seems that time has a thing for me, though. I can freely travel between my adulthood and my childhood. I can go back three days any time I like. Time has restrictions, however. What I use as an adult, I cannot as a child, for I have not learned that yet. What I earned in those three days, I must leave there, for I have not obtained them yet. Only the knowledge that lives inside me remains after I go back.

Time, though, time is the one that was my downfall. I had everything running for me. I had that power, I had that ability to control time. But, one day, it was gone. _She_ took the ocarina from me, and played that song, sending me back. _She _locked the Master Sword up, behind the Door of Time. _She_ now holds the key to the door of my destiny, my everything.

Because of her, I now own nothing.

I am a seasoned warrior, trapped in a child's body.


	18. Admissions

Two small children stand in the middle of a forest, looking around. The red-haired boy looks flustered, frustrated, flummoxed. His freckles twist as he distorts his face into expressions of annoyance. The green-haired girl giggles, amused.

"Where is it?!" growls the boy, Mido. "Where can it possibly be?!"

The girl shakes her head, laughing, "Mido, you're never going to find it. The only way I'll ever tell you is if you remember the song!"

The boy shoots a dirty look at her, "_What song_?"

"Why, the song that big kid played for you. The one that I taught him. Surely you remember," Saria, the girl, blinked in mock surprise.

"Why... of course I do..." sputters Mido, "It goes something like this... Doo doo dahhhh, deet dee doo..."

Saria doubles over, cackling at the boy's expense, "Not even close, Mr. I-wish-I-was-as-cool-as-that-big-kid-is."

"Hey! That's not true!" hisses the redhead, "I want to be cooler..." he adds under his breath.

"What? What was that?" The girl cups her hands around her ear, "You want to be _cooler?_ Fat chance! The only way _you_ could be cool, is if _you _found our way _out_ of here. Then, _maybe_, just maybe, you'll be cool."

Mido looks down, defeated, "Fine then. I guess I'll never be cool."

"Glad to hear you admit that," Saria pats him on the back, "Now, let's get out of here."


	19. I Promise

In a small school in the Eldin Province, a small girl and a small boy met.

"Hello," squeaked the girl. Her hair was flipped up around her head, "I'm Iliana. What's your name?"

The little boy, a dirty blond kid with electric blue eyes replied, "Lincoln."

"Are you new?" asked Iliana, "Where did you come from?"

"Yes. I'm new," the boy's words were short, "I'm from all over the place. My dad travels a whole bunch. I keep asking him why, but he keeps saying that I'll understand someday. So far, I don't understand."

"Oh." Iliana looked at the ground, "My dad's a rancher. Well, he was. Then we moved here and he couldn't ranch here anymore. He said that the climate's not good for goats. Now he works for Renado in Kakariko Village. I'm not sure what he does. He said his friend owned the ranch before him, and his other friend worked there, but one friend died, and the other left."

Lincoln's face lit up, "Goats? My grandad used to herd goats! Well, that's what my dad told me."

"Really? Cool!" the girl giggled.

"ILIANA!" a man had arrived at the school, and shouted to his daughter.

"Just a second, Daddy!" Iliana called back, "Looks like I have to go."

Lincoln looked at the front of the school to see his father arriving as well. "Me, too."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

The two men looked at each other. The first man, he was blond, did a double take. "Link?!"

The second man, an older version of his son, raised an eyebrow, "Knils. Link's my father. Did you know him?"

"Well, yeah! He saved my butt on a regular basis!"

The two children walked up to them.

"See you tomorrow, Iliana," the boy smiled at his newly found friend.

"No you won't, Lincoln. We have to go to Lake Hylia. I don't know how long we'll be gone," whispered Knils.

"Oh," Lincoln looked down, sad, "Iliana!" he yelled, "I won't see you tomorrow! I hafta go somewhere!"

"Okay! Well, see you sometime, then, right?"

"Yeah, I promise!"

Then, the two left.


	20. The First Snowfall

There is something magical about the first snowfall of the season. Everything becomes coated with sparkling white flakes, the towns look like something out of a fantasy. In one little village, though, the first snowfall is not so magical. No children come out of their homes to play and make sculptures, no girls come out and skate on the newly frozen lakes. Everyone stays cooped up inside their homes, restless.

One boy, a young one with soft blond hair looked out his window, longing to see what it was like to touch the snow. He gasped as a face appeared in the glass. It was an older boy with shocking blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He smiled goofily. He tapped on the glass. "Come outside!" He mouthed. Colin, the blond boy, shook his head sorrowfully. "Why not?" Colin breathed on the window, making it fog up. He wrote, 'It's forbidden.' The other man frowned and went to the door and knocked.

Colin's father, a strong but lean man, came to the door. "Link! What were you doing outside? Don't you know how dangerous that is, to walk out in such deep snow?"

Link burst into laughter. "Rusl, I climbed up to Snowpeak, slid down the mountain, then adventured through the ruins there. A little snow here is not that bad."

"But the white boes..."

"There are none here, Rusl! Get a grip! Besides, those things are the most pathetic monsters in the entire world!"

"The snow wolves..."

"They only lurk around mountains... unless you have at least six feet of snow. Which, here, we have like, six inches."

"Freezzards..."

"Wow, really? You seriously just brought those up?" Link shook his head, "Those only exist on Snowpeak! They take, like, three hundred years to form! Besides, it's not nearly cold enough for them... Honestly, Rusl, sometimes you make me wonder..."

"But..."

"Let the kids outside to play, Rusl. Do you want them living in fear and anguish? No! So let Colin out, and have him tell everyone that it's okay to come outside! Din, Rusl!"

As Colin and Link left the house, they were attacked by white wolfos.

* * *

A little bit of irony, eh?


	21. Long Live the Queen

Zelda sat on her throne. A dark haired man came up to her, plucked a kiss on her cheek, and walked out, calling his goodbyes to her. She sighed. A servant hurried to her chair, and knelt, bowing his head.

"Excuse me, your highness, but the Hero of Time is at the door. He wishes to speak to you," informed the young man.

The queen-to-be's eyes widened in panic, "Um... er... yes, let him in in a moment..." She tried to ready herself for his reaction. News of her new engagement had only just made it out to the papers. A few minutes later, the green clad warrior walked in, smiling. "Uh, well, hello there..." she tried to sound nonchalant.

"I just came to say congratulations," announced Link, his voice not carrying a single ounce of worry or agony.

"You-You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? Well, I wish that you would have chosen someone other than Prince Charlo I-Too-Good-For-Anyone-But-Royalty."

"So... you're not hurt at all?"

"I'm slightly hurt that you didn't tell me first." He shrugged.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much..."

Zelda stood up, approaching him slowly. Her eyes were filled with sadness, but it was new sorrow. At first, she'd fretted over how much she would scold her, how much he would be hurting. Now, she hated seeing him so cool and happy. He seemed as though nothing had ever happened between them.

She reached out to touch his face, "So, you're not missing anything?" Her eyes bored into his. "You're not missing this?" Both of her hands rested on his cheeks. "Or this?" She pulled her face closer to his, watching how his breath shortened.

He pulled away. "Why do you do this to me?" Link growled, "As soon as I think I'm okay, you tease me, you pull me back in. Why?"

Zelda looked to the floor, a few tears falling from her eyes. She had no answer for him, nothing to offer. "I... You..." He turned from her, fists clenched.

"Have a happy marriage. Long live Queen Bitch."

* * *

Whoo! Go Link! Man Power! Haha! I love this one! Did you know that the creators of The Legend of Zelda first thought about naming Link... Charlo? I thought I'd bring in Charlo for those of you who knew that :)


	22. Dibs

The desert sands, always shifting, always changing. A band of thieves and gypsies, all women worshiping the lone man of their tribe. They guard their fortress with an iron fist, never allowing even a single man to step onto their land. If a woman comes, they'll think, just _think_, about letting her join.

Now, one man, one impressive and greatly attractive man, had beaten them and released their newest prisoners. He'd earned himself a Gerudo membership card in the process, quickly riding off on his horse shortly after .

"That man," murmured Nabi, "is amazing."

"Those Hylians are so handsome..."

"Too bad they're so afraid of us..."

"_He_ wasn't."

"Who was he, again?"

"I think his name was Link, at least, I think that's what he said."

"Link?"

"Yes, Link!"

"Didn't Nabooru say something about a boy named Link once?"

"Oh yes! She said that the hero that would be our salvation would be named Link."

Nabi flicked the other Gerudo's forehead. "Are you not getting this?"

"Getting what?"

"That boy is supposed to be our new king, I bet!"

"New king? What happened to our old one?"

Nabi stared her friend in disbelief. "You seriously don't know?"

"Um, he left, but..."

"Kyani! He left and conquered Hyrule, you dolt! He _lied_ to us. He said that if he was to take control of Hyrule, he would bring us to his castle and we would live there for eternity."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Therefore, he must be eliminated, which is what that Link boy is going off to do."

"Okay..."

"And law states that whomever slays the current king must become our king until the next male is born! Which means that the only way for a new heir to be born is for the king to chose a wife..."

"Oh, I get it now..."

"Do you?"

"No."

"Well I do, and I call dibs!"


End file.
